pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups and the Confession
Summary When Big Macintosh starts acting weird around Cheerilee he goes to the PAW Patrol for help and they tell him to express his feelings for her. How will Big Mac react and will Cheerilee accept his love? Find out Transcript (Title card has Cheerilee on it) Cheerilee:Pups and the Confession. (We open on Sweet Apple Acers where we see Big Macintosh doing work) Applejack: Yee-haw! (Kicks apple tree) Big Macintosh:Well I'll be Applejack yer doin mighty fine. No sarcasm acquired. Applejack:Thanks big brother. Where's Apple Bloom? Big Macintosh:Ah don't know. Applejack:Could be with Grand Pear or Granny Smith. (Granny Smith walks by past Applejack) Granny Smith:She's inside with Winona watchin TV. (Cuts to inside house where they are watching TV it's a classic episode of Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids) Frank:Now let's see who this ghostly pirate really is. (It is an orange brown mask with a white pirate bandana with an eyepatch over the right eye he pulls it off revealing) All:Captain Porter?! (He is a thin middle-aged man with a brown mustache and brown hair with white skin) Captain Porter:Yes I wanted that treasure this costume was the only thing to frighten folks away. And I would have gotten away with it too! If it hadn't been for you meddling kids! Ruffy:Ruffy-Ruffy-Rufffff! (They laugh ending the episode) Apple Bloom:Wow Winona that was a good episode. Winona:Yeah and Ruffy is dreamy. Apple Bloom:And they're real. Wait doncha like Spike? Winona:I even got a crush on the PAW Patrol boy pups. Apple Bloom:Winona. (Big Mac comes in to get some lemonade) Apple Bloom:Hi Big Mac. Wanna watch tv with Winona and me? Big Macintosh:Nnope. I got so much work to do. And not solving a mystery is what I don't mean. (Looks for pitcher)AppleBloom where's the lemonade? AppleBloom:The girls and I drunk all of it. Winona:I had some too. Big Macintosh:Apple Bloom you know Granny made that for the family, not for your club. Apple Bloom:Sorry big brother. (Face palms himself Granny Smith and Applejack come in) Big Macintosh:Granny, Apple Bloom and Winona drunk up all the lemonade. Granny Smith:What in tarnation? Apple Bloom ah made that for all of us. Apple Bloom:We were just sittin' here watchin' Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids and Winona got thirsty. Applejack:Then why not drink some water from her bowl? Apple Bloom:Her bowl was empty. Granny Smith:An you just decided to drink up all the lemonade. Big Macintosh:It's suppose to be her job to fill Winona's bowl! (Talks about Applejack she is setamed like she was when Sunset Shimmer pulled her hat over her face) Apple Bloom:It wasn't only me and Winona it was also Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. Applejack:Then why didn't you just ask? Apple Bloom:If I did you'd probably say no. Or in Big Mac's case Nnope. Granny Smith:Sugar cube ya only had to ask. Applejack:Yup Apple Bloom. Winona:Hey look. A news report about Ruffy Ruff. Newscaster:And the teenage detectives also known as the Clue Kids with their dog Ruffy Ruff had solved the case of the Sirens haunting the Adventure Bay Museum for the pendents, such as their cases of Equestria Girls demons such as Sunset Satin, Midnight Sparkle, Gia Everfree and Juniper Mon-star. Frank:Yeah the Dazzlings AKA the Sirens were trying to find even better pendent necklaces so they can be the best singers of girl bands then the Hex Girls and The PowerPuff Girls, the Rainbooms. Veronica:Frank the PowerPuff Girls aren't a band they are a group of three sisters who save Townsville. Frank:They were a band in one episode. Dally:Anyway we'll be signing autographs at the Canterlot Mall this afternoon. (To camera)So if you're a Ruffy Ruff fan and you like us on the news and in the paper and magazine and talk shows and radio shows and the cartoon and franchise you can come to the mall. Scraggy:Be sure to bring Ruffy Snacks. Ruffy:Yeah Ruffy Snacks lots of them! (Does Scooby-Doo laugh) Ruffy-Ruffy-Ruffff! Newscaster:You've heard it here this is Will Marman Canterlot News Network. (TV turns off cuts to Winona) Winona:Ruffy Ruff's coming to the mall! YAY! Applejack:Alright who wants to take her? Granny Smith:Not it. Big Macintosh:Eyup not it. Applejack:Alright. Come on you two. (Grabs keys to Big Macintosh's truck scene changer Ruffy's badge we see the mall we cut to inside we see a banner that reads "MEET THE CLUE KIDS" we pan down to the gang signing autographs cuts to Applejack and Apple Bloom with Winona Apple Bloom and Winona are happy) Apple Bloom:C'mon Winona let's go get their autographs. Applejack:Right. (To herself as she tips her hat back a little and sighs)Alright Applejack what to do? Pinkie Pie:(OS)APPLEJACK!!!!! (cuts to her, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer and Spike she waves excitedly)OVER HERE!!!!!! (Sighs as she walks over) Applejack:Hi y'all. Sci-Twi:What are you doing here Applejack? Applejack:Just bringin Apple Bloom and Winona to see the Clue Kids. Rainbow Dash:That Scooby-Doo type of team? Applejack:Eyup. T'only thing is they are great at crime bustin. Sunset:Yeah they even caught the demon version of me. Applejack:Yup they did that too. Only other thing is that I just don't know what to do while ah wait. Rarity:Well you can come to try out new fashion dresses. Rainbow Dash:Or come help me pick out a rad awesome guitar! Fluttershy:Or help me with my job at the pet store. Sci-Twi:Or help with the new science gravity laser tag game. I'm going there to help out. Pinkie:Oooor. You can con help me try out the new cupcakes at the food court! Applejack:Sunset you got any idea? Sunset:Not really. Spike:Fluttershy's also gonna help me pick out a new chew toy at the pet shop. (Zoe Trent walks by) Zoe:And you only want to because I'm gonna be there. (He has hearts in his eyes) Rarity:Alright then Sweetie Belle is with Scootaloo Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon checking out the wonderful things. Applejack:I think I'll just go wait for Apple Bloom and Winona. (Scene Changer PAW Patrol logo Apple Bloom is the last to get an autograph) Frank:Alright.(Passes it to Veronica) Veronica:Ok Dally you're turn. (Passes it down she sighs it and gives it to Scraggy and passes it to Ruffy he puts his right paw in the ink and puts it on the gang are all right handed even Roughy) Frank:(Passes it to girl fan)There ya go, next. Apple Bloom:Howdy names Apple Bloom and this here's Winona. Winona:(Dreamy look at Ruffy)Hi. Ruffy:Riiight. Scraggy:Like so who's this for? Apple Bloom:For us. We're big fans of your cartoon. Frank:(As he sighs)Well if you want we could answer some questions and we are having an interview about our old cases later after we're done sighing. Dally:Yeah it's real fun and groovy. (Ruffy puts paw in ink and stamps it) Ruffy:There. Apple Bloom:Thank y'all so much. (They wave we then transition to the gang answering questions) Frank:Alright we're happy to answer any questions. (A girl holds her hand)Yes? Girl:How did you meet? Frank:Well to tell you. Veronica:We met in junior high. (Another kid asks a question) Kid:What was your first mystery? Frank:Well we solved mysteries for years so in middle school we have been solving mysteries. Boy:How do Scraggy and Ruffy eat so much and don't gain wight? Scraggy:Like that's easy. Running from monster, ghouls, spooks, ghosts and everything scary only we can catch. Also we have high metabolism. Running from monsters really burn off the calories. Kid:In the case:The Adventure Bay Witch Switch why did you keep thinking Katie is the witch you were after. Frank:Well we kind of know it was her we just wanted to poke some fun and did it like the Scooby gang did to Shaggy in an episode thinking he was a ghost. Well because Katie was a witch in the episode Pups And The Ghost Pirate. When we finally caught her we were nervous and told her to dress up as a fairy princess like she was in Pups Save A Dragon. Kid:In the case: Monstrous Motel how did you know the Bellhop Boogyman was a phony? Scraggy:Like the man was just being to scare people away for a quick buck on the market. Apple Bloom:In the Kooky Case of the Democratic Debate. How did you know the Democratic Ghost was a man wanting to cheat? Veronica:To try and get people to vote for him and get more money for his campaign. So after we exposed him he was disqualified for wanting to scare off people. Sweetie Belle:What inspired you to be a mystery solving team? Frank:That's easy.....Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Incorporated group. Scootaloo:What about the case of when you met Frankenstein? Dally:It was real and Dracula and The Wolfman were all real like the tagline for Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island goes "Because this time the monsters are real". Pinkie Pie:In the case of the Killer: How did you know the killer was based off of Boris Karloff's character in the Abbot and Costello movie? Scraggy:That's like easy. It was a cosplayer wanting to get Karloff's fortune. Silver Spoon:In the case of the Football Vampire where you helped the gang of Mystery Inc catch the football player Logan Paul how did you know it was fake? Ruffy:The lights went out, garlic bread with tomato sauce and also the flatten football. Bulk Biceps:Uh in the case of the Were Pups. How did you know that the PAW Patrol pups were the Werepuppies? Frank:Easy cause according to Uncle Otis's tale they have to sniff a sunflower and to just like that they change back, this time it wasn't Rocky's dream, we mostly sat in the PAW Patroller while Scooby and the gang and Ryder, Sweetie and Arrby solved the case and the funny thing was when Scooby mentioned his nephew Sweetie and Arrby were confused. Arrby was like "Huh? Scrappy"? and Sweetie asked "Who's Scrappy"? and Fred was saying that we should never mention his name not ever and Daphne was like oh Freddy. (They all laugh) Diamond Tiara:How about The Case Of The After-School Ghoul? Frank:That was just the Kitten Cat-tasterphe Crew with Harold Humdinger. Veronica:Now if there are no more questions we will now leave for a good time at the malt shop. Fan:But you said there was gonna be a slide show. Frank:(Snaps his fingers)Of course! (Calls)Bring in the slides! (The guards bring in the slide show stuff the lights go out) Frank:We are best know for catching. (Starts slide one of a Ghost Pirate resembling Bloodbeard) The Ghost Of Bloodbeard revealing him as....(Next slide is of them the PAW Patrol Mayor Goodway Katie Ace Danny Alex Mr. Porter Cap'n Turbot Francois Jake Everest Tracker Mayor Humdinger is in the costume sitting down in a huff with his arms crossed) Mayor Horace Humdinger mayor of Foggy Bottom. (Next slide is the Tribal Ghost chasing Carlos Selena and Tracker in what looks to be an old temple) Veronica:Of course there was that time both the PAW Patrol and SAMBA Patrol helped us take on the challenge of catching the Tribal Ghost.... (Frank clicks to next one which is them Carlos Tracker Selena Ryder and the PAW Patrol and SAMBA Patrol Scraggy has the ghost mask) Revealing him to be a man in a Tribal Ghost mask. (Next slide of the Adventure Bay Snow Monster chasing Jake Timber and Everest) Dally:Our friend like fiend the Adventure Bay Snow Monster was only one of the best we've ever caught. Only until we revealed it to be.....(Frank hits the button to the next slide with Ruffy holding the mask) You guessed it. A phony. (Next slide of what looks like the Creature From the Black Lagoon) Scraggy:The Seaman revealing it to be....(Next slide is similar to the opening of Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island) A man in a suit. (Next one of a toaster with evil eyes) Ruffy:The Toaster Ghoster revealing it as....(Next one reveals it to be a machine with wings and evil eyes painted on it with the man inside coming out looking like he gives up and is hurt) A man operating a robot. Frank:And of course we solved the mystery of the Bedside Manor Hotel or as we call it. The Mystery Of Monsterous Mansion. In that mystery the caretaker was trying to find a treasure as Frankenstein and we solved the mystery of Funland. Or as we call it....The Mystery Of The Creepy Carnival. Where we caught a witch doctor from Scooby-Doo and it looked like the one in A Tiki Scare Is No Fair. Only with blue scleras a blue mouth with red lips and a purple pink nose. It was the Fortune Teller who wanted to scare people away so the owner would sale to her. Infact the Frankenstein Monster was like the one from A Gaggle Of Galloping Ghosts. (Everyone cheers as PAW Patrol logo be's our scene changer the Clue Kids are packing up Apple Bloom and the rest stop them) Apple Bloom:Howdy Clue Kids. Frank:Apple Bloom we told you we're done with fan stuff and we're headed to Adventure Bay for our next case. Scootaloo:What case? Veronica:The Mystery Of The Missing Cell Phones. We think it's not just a raccoon but only a ghost called the Cell Phone Stealing Ghost. Dally:So bye. And have fun. (Cuts to the gang on their way to Adventure Bay) Scraggy:Like I remember the case at the Littlest Pet Shop with the case of the Monster of The Littlest Pet Shop. Frank:Yeah Brittney was the monster while Whittany was helping her. Ruffy:For mine and Scooby-Doo's sake they had Ruffy Snacks and Scooby Snacks. Veronica:Now if you'll excuse us we got a ghost stealing cell phones to put a stop to. (Get in the Clue Machine and drives off scene changer:PAW Patrol logo at the lookout Ryder and Ranger are sitting around Skye Zuma Chase Marshall Rocky Rubble are playing around) Ryder:I wish we had a mystery to solve. Like if the Hinakos or Elias Kelly Terry and Angle had a case for us at least. Ranger:When the Clue Kids get here we can help them solve the Cell Phone Stealing Ghost mystery. (Pup pad rings Ryder answers it) Ryder:Ryder here. Big Macintosh:Howdy Ryder could you help me with something it's about Cheerilee. I like her and I don't know how she'll respond. Ryder:Dont worry Big Mac. We'll help out. Skye:Finally a mission. (Cuts to Sweet Apple Aches) Category:Season 5